


The Dynamic Duo

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen, POV Jess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Jess has enough adventures and dismay as the secretary of Lena "the good one" Luthor to now have a human puppy being her partner.





	1. The Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic sounds familiar I just rewrote the whole thing because I thought maybe a Jess's centered story could be fun of write.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Why her?

Jess often questions if her boss is even crazier than her brother, Lena "the good one" Luthor has the tendency of working past the deadline, having conferences in the open air where Lex's victims or mercenaries can just kill her more easily, but what finally proves that Lena lost her goddamn mind is the fact that she is doing personally the interviews to find her new assistant after Alana tried to poison Lena's coffee like a week ago.

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" asked Jess irritated at this point "I could do the interviews tomorrow without problem Miss Luthor."

"Nonsense," said Lena being her stubborn self "I can take care of myself, Jess."  _Bullshit_   thought Jess "besides I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Jess didn't know if be touched for Lena's concern about her safety or exasperated for Lena's lack of survival instincts "and I don't want my boss to get hurt either" said Jess firmly, she wasn't a person who talked back to her employers but she knew from a distance how kind and brilliant Lena could be when no one was watching (it was her job to take care of her, so Jess didn't think that she was stalking her boss) "who else will give me my payment then?"

"Human resources," said Lena oblivious to Jess's concerns "that will be all for now Jess".

Jess signed and nodded and went to her office, luckily Jess had the idea to do a pre-interview during the weekend with more than 300 people to see if they were mercenaries, female fatale, reporters in incognito or Lillian Luthor with a bad wing. In the end, the list got short to just 5 people: Ava Sharpe, Diana Prince, Sam Arias, Eve Tessmacher and Kara Danvers.

Diana Prince was a very smooth talker with a very charming personality, it remains her of Lena, to be honest, but surer of herself it was really odd that she wanted that job when she could do so much better than that.

(That is what her mother always said about Jess but the whole thing isn't about her.)

Ava Sharpe was a very serious individual who didn't seem to have any kind of sense of humor like Jess is some way but Jess knew when to loosen up and relax, Ava acted more like a robot trying to imitate a human. but she was a professional during the interview and she didn't seem really interested in anything Lena related so Jess put her on the shorter list.

Sam Arias didn't have any right to be as perfect like she seems, she just recently moved to National City with her daughter Ruby and she needed a job fast, it seemed like she knew Lena from university which was odd because everybody knew that Lena Luthor didn't have any friends since the whole Lex's mess. But Lena had a reputation to push away people when they didn't agree with her so maybe something happened. Sam was a calm but stern woman that knew what she wanted, she also could do better than being an assistant but that wasn't Jess's choice but needless to say Sam was in.

Kara and Eve could have been twins in another life, they both were care-free blondes with sunny smiles, kind eyes and both of them worked for Cat Grant at some point. Jess hate them at first sight, she learn that Eve was fired because she gave Cat the wrong coffee but oddly enough Kara was recommended by Cat herself to this job according to her CV, Eve's eyes got bigger when the Luthor name was mentioned so she was clearly interested in Lena but Jess wasn't sure in what way but Lena could read people better than her so Jess decided to leave her boss to interrogate her better.

Kara Danvers was a mystery beyond her CV, any information about her previous to 2009 was missing it was obvious that the Danvers adopt her but information about her original family was also missing, Kara literally came to live 10 years ago and whatever life she had died with her family. Kara's happy facade always fade away when questions about her family was concerned and she had that lost look when Jess mentioned Lena's struggles with her business thanks to her family like Kara "sunny" Danvers of all people could relate to her in that level, but Jess wouldn't trust someone with almost half of her life gone but like always that was Lena's decision.

* * *

The next day at 9 AM the five women came almost at the same time waiting in line to be face to face with the infamous Luthor, Jess could see how Kara started a conversation between the five of them like they weren't against each other and more like they're going to camp together for a week, if Jess wasn't so irritated by a puppy barking loudly at the day she even may find the interaction cute.

Then Lena opened the door and had a very surprised expression when she saw Sam.

"Miss Arias," said Lena in a forced professional tone "please come in."

Sam who also seemed emotional about meeting Lena after all these years follows her, a few minutes later Sam exited the office with red eyes but with a peaceful expression, Jess saw for a few seconds Lena crying in her desk but with joy to these two will work things out after all.

Diana went next and it lasted quite a while when she exited the room she winked Jess with a charming smile, then came Ave looking human for once (aka nervous) Jess took advantage of Kara's rambling to Eve and distracted herself looking news about National City's vigilante "The Cape"

Not, it wasn't a publicity stunt to any streaming network to pick up that forgotten series but a lunatic with a Russian doll mask beating up thieves and low-key criminals with their fists and their long red cape that oddly enough help them trap the criminals...

"...xcuse my assistant she had a long weekend apparently miss Tessmacher" said Lena more amused that disappointed 

"Not worry miss Luthor," said Eve practically purring the "Luthor" part.

Lena noticed that and let Eve walk first, Kara then saw Jess and opened her mouth. 

"So you're a Cape fan?" asked Kara curious and for some reason amused.

"How do you know that?" asked Jess tense for her privacy's violation.

"I notice that you sometimes read out loud without thinking and cape came out of your mouth, and after what the cape did last night it made sense that..."

"Okay, you're perceptive as hell and I don't know if I like that"

"If I'm going to be your partner I should know these things about you, I can share my flaws with you too"

"One: that is creepy and invasive and two: you have the same chances as your "friends" today."

"That makes sense"

Silence invaded the room again until Eva exited the room furious "I will come back traitor." screamed the blonde before running away from security.

"You just got more chances than her," said Jess to Kara while being disappointed at herself for not searching well enough the candidates. "I'm sorry Miss Luthor I didn't..."

"Stop it," said Lena with a stern tone "You couldn't have known, this is not your fault, miss Danvers sorry for all this drama please come in"

Kara honestly to god laughs and goes to Lena's office while Jess is writing a card to Ms.Grant to ask for Eve's work history.

Jess just wanted to go home and just sleep for the rest of the week that dealing with annoying blondes and her extra boss.

2 hours later Kara comes out with a huge smile while weaving Jess and taking the elevator, Jess returned the gesture because honestly when she will meet her again?.

Then she sees Lena's heart eyes and her fate was set.

Why her indeed.


	2. Jess's time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor can be a jerk, Jess has her own life outside the office and the city have their crimes.

Jess has never fallen in love, she, of course, loves her mother, her cats, her vigilante crush called The Cape and the Chinese restaurant across her apartment but she wasn't a hopeless romantic like her boss was right now.

What would people think if they knew that Lena Luthor honest to god giggle like a school girl with Kara's horrible puns?

This, of course, wasn't new news for Jess, she worked long enough with Lena when Jack came into LexCorp (for obvious reasons Lena changed the name to L-Corp a few months later) and stole the CEO heart. They were the perfect couple, they were working on a cure for cancer, doing nanobots research, going on dates during the weekends, it was perfect.

Until the FBI caught Lex Luthor giving al-right terrorist weapons of mass destruction and committing fraud since at least a decade, Lena went from being the director of scientific biology department to be the CEO of the entire company all of that while she was interrogated by the police, the CIA, FBI, and bloggers. Jess didn't know all the details of their breakup but she knew her boss so it was easy to guess that Lena pushed Jack away with all their work and romance going nowhere.

So it was really odd to see that kind and loving look that Lena reserved just for Jack return thanks to Kara even if she just got out of the building, Jess wasn't sure if being grateful or suspicious that Kara knew the kind of emotional power she just got right now.  

A few hours later after the interviews, Lena called Jess into her office.

"Jess, please send me a restraining order against Miss Tessmacher," said Lena returning to her CEO mode "organize a date with Miss Arias as soon as possible."

"Right away Miss Luthor," said Jess while writing all of that in her notepad.

"And send Kara an email telling her that she starts working next Monday at 7 AM"

Jess signed and nodded "anything else Miss Luthor?"

"Now that you mentioned, give yourself a raise for your stunt."

"I don't know what are you talking about" said Jess trying to sound anything but guilty.

"Ava mentioned about wasting her Saturday answering the same questions that I asked today." said sternly Lena but sounding graceful at the same time "I don't need you taking care of me"

"Will all due respect Miss Luthor we're in May and you almost die like 20 times already."

"I can handle it, is my choice to carry the bloody Luthor name," said Lena tense "so stop it if you want to still take care of your mother."

Of course, Lena knew about her mother's disease but what Jess didn't expect was to Lena used it against her just for hurting her pride almost like Le...

"I'm so sorry," said Lena immediately sound real remorseful "Eve's interview put me in a very bad place before but that isn't a justification for my words I went too far and let my Luthor part take over"

"I'm sorry for insulting you" said Jess trying to be professional while trying to control her conflicting emotions of giving Lena a hug or strangle her at the same time.

"I'm really grateful for all the lengths you go to protect me even if it not necessary," said Lena with some tears on her eyes "I often wonder when you're going to stab or strangle me while I sleep. I think I'm going out early today, so are you."

"Take care Miss Luthor, but let me tell you one thing," said Jess finally looking into Lena's eyes "my mother is out limits, you can drag and scream at me all you want but never mention my mother like that again."

"It will never happen again I promise," said Lena honestly "I hope you can forgive me someday."

Jess was still hurt by Lena's words and tone so she just gave her a smile and nodded before going out of her office, she didn't look Lena crying inmediatly after Jess closed the doors.

* * *

Lena Luthor as all mortals had her bad days and Jess usually could survive by being quiet and doing her job without asking but she never was cruel, until today that was. she has never told her what happened in her life and Lena seemed fine with that, it was unnerving how much information Lena could have of her employees and their weakness. 

Jess's mother Celity was feeling ill since at least 5 years ago and they didn't have the best relationship since Jess decided to drop out from medicine's school and the pills her mother needed was getting too expensive to afford.

Jess was too distracted with her thoughts and sending Kara the damn email that she didn't notice the huge thug with an anonymous mask that was waiting for her across the empty street with a huge metal bar in his hands.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY BITCH "screamed the thug grabbing Jess's shirt collar while waving that bar on the other hand like a monkey waving a banana.

Jess quickly went searching her purse for cash until another figure appeared behind the thief.

"Sorry for the interruption sir but please leave the woman alone right now," said the Cape National City new vigilante with their goofy bunny mask "I will not ask again."

The thug had the same survival instinct as her boss so he went for the Cape with his metal bar, Jess was too busy fangirling in silence while her crush was beating up that jerkass.

"Are you okay Jess?" asked The Cape after their fight, Jess could tell by her angelic voice that The Cape was a woman.

maybe she has fallen in love after all.

wait a minute...


	3. The Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never meet your heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a short chapter than usual today but in a few days Jess and Kara will have their moments together I promise.

Jess couldn't believe her luck.

The Cape wasn't the first vigilante of the world, hell she wasn't even the 1st vigilante of National City (The Guardian was the 1st one but he retired after a horrible rescue mission that killed more than 10 innocent people) and the most famous one was probably "The Amazon" who worked mostly in Europe but since at least a month ago she was appearing in Metropolis and Central City beating up mafia's members and gun dealers.

The Cape has barely started her career a year ago according to the media and tweets when an FBI shootout went wrong and someone in black saved them with a giant red cape that stopped the bullets from hitting the agents, apparently that cape was an experiment from the government and that woman stole it to pretend to be a superhero.

"I always know the names of the people I save" said the Cape trying to be mysterious but Jess could see that the vigilante was trying to save face (or Rabbit mask to be exact)

"This is the 1st time I see you in person," said Jess trying to be her secretary persona, trying to control her fanboyism seeing her favorite vigilante in person "are you investigating L-corp?"

"Your name is on your shirt" said The Cape pointing up Jess's office white shirt.

Jess didn't miss the part where The Cape avoided answering the question regarding L-corp but she did have her tag name on her shirt but for some reason, Jess wasn't buying her excuse but she let it pass. 

"Thanks for saving me," said Jess finally trying to not making a fool of herself "I hope I see you again."

"I hope not," said The Cape seriously "this city is usually safe but these streets are full of scum and villainy."

Did The Cape just quote Men in Black and Star Wars? Jess doesn't know how she feels about it but geek culture isn't her cup of tea (she knows those quote thanks to her cousin okay?)

Jess started to notices that The Cape looked less badass being in front of her that far away of her, her red cape even thou is very impressive in combat it looked rather ridiculous and the bunny mask seemed too much because in close you could see that the vigilante was blonde and that the black catsuit (besides the blue jacket) were from a Halloween costume. Jess was and will always be grateful that her hero saved her but it really ruined her dark fantasies forever.

"Just try to get yourself killed in the process," said Jess realizing that her hero and her former crush was, in fact, human "You aren't exactly Black Canary."

"She is a total meanie" said the vigilante crossing her arms while Jess rolls her eyes and look down to her watch.

 _Who says meanie as an insult anymore?_ thought Jess while checking the hour it was getting late and her mother might start to worry when she looks up The Cape disappear into the early night, Jess kicked the unconscious thief before calling the police.

"I have an emergency," said Jess in a business tone "a man almost assaulted a woman a few minutes earlier but The Cape stopped him and now he is unconscious."

* * *

5 minutes later Jess got to her apartment rather exhausted by all the crap that happened in less than 10 hours but at least she got the medicines.

"What took you so long?" asked her mother while looking a show on tv on one of the chairs of the living room.

"The waiting line was really long" answered Jess while dropping down on her couch.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you stayed in university, young lady" said sternly her mother like she usually does every day for the past 2 years.

"Like I always told you a million time before 妈妈," said Jess annoyed with everything that happened to her today "I just lost interest."

"Your cousin isn't wasting his future just because he lost interest," said her mother resigned to Jess's stubbornness "He will have a real job before you get a husband."

"Maybe I just want to be single," reclaimed Jess while checking her phone "God knows that with my job I don't have the time to find one."

"My friend was just talking about his gorgeous son and that he would be thrilled to go out with you this weekend, so I told her that you will go."

Jess just nodded and sink her head more into the cough trying to disappear, she couldn't believe her luck.


End file.
